Starter batteries often become sufficiently discharged so as to be unable to start a motor. This is often due to lights or other accessories being accidently left on. Also, defective vehicle charging systems can result in the same problem.
Conventional methods of starting such a disabled vehicle include push starting, using jumper cables and conventional battery chargers. Both push starting and jumper cables require the presence of another car. Furthermore, jumper cables are hazardous because, if improperly connected, they can lead to damage of the vehicles electrical system. Also an explosion of the battery gases is possible.
A disadvantage of conventional battery chargers is the need to be near a source of electrical power, such as 120 volts alternating current, to power the battery charger.
More recently, self contained battery charger systems have been proposed which incorporate an internal battery which is used to charge the vehicle battery, e.g. through a connection to the vehicle cigarette lighter socket. One such system is the JUMP START.TM. marketed by Innova Products of Fountain Valley, Calif. Products such as the JUMP START satisfy the requirement for a portable battery charger which does not require interconnection to an external power source. However, existing portable battery chargers are not known to have a high amperage capacity for providing an immediate jump start such as may be obtained by the use of jumper cables. This limitation of existing systems is both a function of the internal circuitry of such systems as well as inherent current limitations in the charging path typically utilized, e.g. through a cigarette lighter or some other portion of the vehicles accessory electrical system.
The present invention extends the capabilities of existing various battery charger systems. The invention disclosed herein provides a portable battery charging system which has sufficient charging capacity to start vehicles, from small cars to large recreational vehicles, within a few moments after connection. The invention further incorporates safety features to avoid potential dangers that are typically inherent in the use of conventional jumper cables.